This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 43620.7, filed Sep. 11, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement with an electromagnetic actuator for operating a gas exchange valve of a combustion engine, comprising solenoids on both sides of an oscillating driveable armature in a multi-component carrying device for the arrangement on the engine side, which is formed as a frame-like housing connected in one piece via crossbars with spaced support carriers, and the support carriers are divided across the stroke direction of the armature between the crossbars and are secured in relation to each other via clamping devices that are braced against each other for the arrangement on the an engine side of an actuator.
This type of arrangement is the object of German patent application 198 38 101, whereby an arrangement was proposed for driving an individual gas exchange valve.
A non-generic arrangement for driving an intake and exhaust valve of a cylinder of a combustion engine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,102, whereby the individual actuators for the above-mentioned gas exchange valves are arranged on a joint carrying device that can be attached to the cylinder head.
Further, a non-generic arrangement for operating two similar gas exchange valves is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,582, whereby in a two-part housing receiving both the closing spring and the opening spring, a joint solenoid is used to guide the armature firmly attached to the valve shafts.
An object of the invention is to further extend the generic arrangement for the operation of a plurality of gas exchange valves, whereby this objective is achieved with a simplified construction by utilizing a notched separation.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention, wherein actuators for the basically aligned gas exchange valves arranged at a row of cylinders of the combustion engine are arranged in a joint, strip-shaped housing, and the housing is split in two by a notched separation of the support as carriers approximately at the height of the suspended armatures, whereby for a basically simultaneous separation, the support carriers across the stroke direction of the armatures, have approximately midlevel openings that mate with adjusting bolts which can basically be arranged in parallel with the stroke direction of the armatures.
In an advantageous way, the invention provides a housing that can receive a plurality of actuators for gas exchange valves for a plurality of cylinders, whose manufacture is cost efficient, and whose total assembly, in a further advantageous way, costs less than a plurality of individual housings with actuators for driving the valves. With the arrangement according to the invention, the dimensions indicated for the cylinder head would allow large surface solenoids to be used.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.